Graduation
by WaterTribeStallion
Summary: Asami graduates from college - followed by a Gala in her honor


Character - Asami

Prompts -

Easy - (dialogue) "Look how big you've gotten!"

Medium - (character) Katara

Hard - (quote) "Your life does not get better by chance. It gets better by change." Jim Rohn

Word Count - 1,123

The day had finally arrived, the day she and her parents had been meticulously planning since she was old enough to start school, college graduation. Anticipation of the day's events had been gnawing at the heiress's insides for the past two weeks, causing her to wake up before her alarm like clockwork.

Rolling out of bed, she rubs the sleep out of her eyes and heads groggily toward the bathroom. _"Shouldn't have let Korra take me out for drinks last night.."_ She grumbles to herself, glancing over at the avatar. Sprawled across the bed opposite to her's Korra snores softly, one arm thrown haphazardly to the side.

"At Least one us can sleep.." She mumbles, pink bunny slippers shuffling across the carpet.

In front of the mirror she examines her face, leaning forward over the sink. She gingerly probes the purple puffy flesh underneath of her eyes with careful fingertips and lets out a sigh. Tonight after the graduation ceremony her Father had a Gala planned, so large that half of Republic City had already R.S.V. .

The Sato Galas were always popular among the wealthy, all coming dressed to the nines and preening like peacocks. Asami never really had much interest in these, but always attended with a smile on her face for her Father especially after what happened to her mother.

"Sami?" A zombie-like Korra stumbles through the door, throwing up an arm against the harsh fluorescent lighting. "Why are you up so early again?"

"Could ask you the same," the heiress replies, turning to lean against the sink with arms crossed defensively.

Catching onto Asami's mood the avatar turns her head away mumbling "I.. I heard you get up, and was worried about you."

The hard expression on the heiress's face cracks and she steps forward to incase Korra in her arms. "Ready for today?" She murmurs, kissing the shorter woman's forehead tenderly.

* * *

"...Your life does not get better by chance. It gets better by choice..." President Raiko droned on, voice crackling through the microphone. The usually very attentive heiress kept her gaze steady with the floor her fingers kneading the edge of her white dress.

The President had been asked to be the special guest speaker at the ceremony, and it wasn't something he took very lightly. For about an hour already he had spoken slow, giving his speech with much dignity and emphasis. Finally, the Dean stood up and whispered something in his ear.

Wrapping up his speech, he finishes saying "I wish you the best of luck in all of your endeavours, congratulations on your accomplishments class of '15!"

Applause erupts through the room, everyone standing and even a few wolf whistles echo as the graduating class stroll out of the auditorium degrees in hand.

In the lobby students are embarrassed by parents and family members, everyone excited to move on to the next leg in their life.

Off to the side Asami stands awkwardly, watching all the activity around her. Not too far away she hears someone shout over the crowd "Look how big you've gotten!" before embracing the student clad in a black cap and gown.

Korra strides up to her, a sheepish grin spreading across her face. "Asami, you remember Katara?"

Katara was Korra's waterbending teacher, and the wife to her previous reincarnation Avatar Aang. Asami had met her once or twice before but only briefly on a trip she took to the South Pole with Korra for the Spirits Festival only a few short years ago.

"Oh, yes! How lovely to see you again, Master Katara!" A smile lights up Asami's anxious face and she reaches out to shake the elder woman's hand.

"The pleasure is mine," Katara replies, winking and taking Asami's hand in both of hers. "Korra has told me quite a lot about you."

"Has she?" Asami asks cautiously, casting a nervous glance toward Korra.

"Only good things of course" Katara chuckles, grinning ear to ear.

"Are you excited for the Gala tonight?" Korra interjects, attempting to dispel the awkwardness that had engulfed the conversation.

"Totally," Asami beams, casting Korra a grateful look. "I've already got my dress laid out, and all the preparations are being seen to as we speak. How about you all?"

"Oh, I don't think I'll be attending." Katara says shaking her head regretfully. "It's been quite some time since i've attended to a party."

"Then it's the perfect!" Korra begins, her eyes wide with excitement. "You can go, and we'll all have such a great time!"

"I don't know..." Katara casts the avatar a weary glance. "These bones aren't what they used to be."

"Please come, Katara." Asami prods gently. "You'll love it!"

* * *

"Asami! There you are!" Hiroshi Sato calls to his daughter over the roar of the crowd stuffed inside the ballroom. "I've been searching for you everywhere."

"Didn't see you at my graduation today." As soon as the heiress says it she wishes she could take it back knowing she sounds callous, but also knowing it's the truth.

"Ah... yes." Hiroshi quickly scrambles to find an excuse for his absence. "I had a surprise board meeting that I had to attend to. See, Future Industries is now larger than ever thanks to my new line of mecha suits.

With a sigh Asami turns to face the crowd plastering on a warm smile to hide the pain. beside her a waiter walks by carrying a tray of champagne flutes. Quickly she grabs one and downs it in one gulp walking away from her father.

An arm snakes around the heiress's waist, taking her by surprise. "Congratulations on your big graduation, Ms. Sato." Mako practically breathes into her ear reaking of cactus juice. "What's to say you and I don't... slip off... for a little while?" Then gently kisses her neck, causing her to roll her eyes and step out of his grasp.

"Mako, no. You know i'm with Korra..."

Almost as if she were summoned, the avatar appears at her elbow, a defensive arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

"What's going on?" Korra asks, obviously perturbed.

"Nothing," Asami sighs. "Just having a friendly chat with Mako here. Hey, weren't you supposed to bring Katara with you tonight?" She carefully maneuvers Korra away from Mako before any confrontation could be started.

"Yeah, I did actually. I left her on the dance floor with Tenzin."

Sure enough, Tenzin was spinning his mother across the dance floor, one hand on her waist and the other in hers. He picks her up swiftly and spins her around as if it were nothing, and then gently places her back on her feet.

Beside her, Korra bows, taking her hand.

"May I have this dance, Ms. Sato?"


End file.
